vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode
The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode is the fifth episode of The Chris Gethard Show on MNN, airing after The Tazapper Episode and before The Last Small Studio Show. This episode introduces the Whiffle Bat Gang, a gang of men with whiffle bats who will attack anyone that says a secret word known only to the audience. The live call in topic is a game of "fuck, marry, kill" with the panel. "Who would you fuck, who would you marry, and why would you kill the rest of us?" Synopsis Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Traffic cones vs. Cylinders: Traffic cones ** Tornadoes vs. Whirlwinds: Whirlwinds ** Freedom vs. The Zoo: Freedom ** Human vs. Fish: No answer ** The Sky vs. The Dirt: The Sky ** Raw dog vs. Bareback: Raw dog * Chris Gethard vs. Ger Stevens * The Lone Cornmeal Machine: Teapot Dome Scandal * The Whiffle Bat Gang ** "The" ** "Call" ** "Brooklyn" ** "Chris" ** "Ger" ** "Yes" Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Connor Ratliff as The Lone Cornmeal Machine * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Don Fanelli * George Kareman * Jesse Lee * Michael Kayne * Murf Meyer * Random Jean * Rob Malone * Shannon O'Neill * Shaun Diston Characters * The Human Fish: We learn several things about the Human Fish in this episode. Referring to him as "fishman" is apparently a sign of disrespect. You can also ask the Human Fish your own battles. When asked "Human vs. Fish" he is too emotional to answer. The Human Fish also cries air. * The Whiffle Bat Gang: George Kareman, Jesse Lee, Murf Meyer, Shaun Diston Callers # Fuck Don, Marry Jean, Kill Chris # "The Guy Who Pretends to be Jack Klugman" # Susan Casey asks if her and Shannon are cool. # Speedy from Rocksteady compliments the musical guest. # Ruby Karp asks the panel what their biggest fears are. # Guy just repeats the "n-word" a bunch of times. # Gregg Gethard says he would fuck Bethany "raw dog, Port Authority-style." # Prank caller pretends to be Regis Philbin and baits Don into saying a secret word. # "Ben" asks the Human Fish a question. # "Charles" talks about the Human Fish. Guests * Bobby Moynihan Studio audience * Man Dressed as Kissing Booth is asked to stand up by a caller. * Man Dressed as Santa Claus: Bobby Moynihan says he would fuck this man dressed as Santa Claus, who is holding a sign that says "swag." * Walter makes his first live appearance. Production Crew * Andrew Flynn Soltys - Production Supervision * Andrew Parrish - Production Supervision * Blake Larue - Production Supervision * Chris Gethard - Creator / Writer * Connor Ratliff - Video Contributor * Dru Johnston - Floor Manager / Producer * Emma Noble - Production Supervision * J.D. Amato - Director / Producer * Jake Honig - Production Supervision * Jeannette Santiago - MNN Supervision * Keith Bethea - Production Supervision * Kelley Dunlap - Production Supervision * Maelle Doliveaux - Video Contributor * Noah Forman - Floor Manager / Producer * Richard Speziale - MNN Supervision * Rob Malone - Production Supervision Music The LLC Member of The LLC present during this episode include: * Bill Florio * Hallie Bulleit * Joe Evans * Jon Vafiadis The songs played by The LLC include: TCGS Theme, Human Fish, Why Don't You Give Us a Call?, Whiffle Bat Gang, Awkward Song, Jerkface, Walter, and the Closing Theme. Slangcorp The members of Slangcorp present include Shape, GDP, and Pistol Pete. They play the following songs: * Wikileaking * Muzzy * Orange Waters Gallery File:Whiffle Bat Gang Episode 0001.jpg Videos File:Public Access TCGS 5 The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode Quotes Notes * Chris Gethard has described The Whiffle Bat Gang as the worst idea he has ever had. * There are 30 seconds missing from this recording while they had to swap tapes. * This is the first episode where Rob Malone dances onscreen. * This is the first episode with actual end credits. References Where Can I Find This Episode? * The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode on YouTube